Por Siempre
by Devil Lady Hitokiri
Summary: SLASH! Durante la guerra el amor surge en el lugar menos esperado, dando pie al credo de un hombre que no creía en nada...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. En nada, absolutamente nada... todo de JK. Solo esta cosa loca que llamo historia es mía XD

**Advertencias: **aaaaah... creo k ninguna, a menos k tenga k decir como siempre... personajes medio Ooc... y en partes muy cursi x.x ... ya no puedo, soy muy extremista con esta pareja.

**Dedicatoria: **Para Liuny que ayer fue su Cumpleaños y se me perdió y no se la pude dar O.o HAPPY BRITHDAY! XD

**Summary: **Durante la guerra el amor surge en el lugar menos esperado, dando pie al credo de un hombre que no creía en nada...

**POR SIEMPRE**

La tranquilidad de la torre invitaba a una paz que no podía dejar pasar. Cerró sus ojos y se recostó en el sillón que se localizaba a la derecha de la chimenea donde las sombras danzaban tranquilas ocultándolo de las miradas de sus compañeros. Un sopor maravilloso lo envolvió y sus músculos se relajaron llevándolo a un estado entre la conciencia y el sueño, donde toda realidad pasaba como una película antigua, sin sonido... solo rostros que sonreían.

Pilares que sostenían un alto techo auxiliados por columnas centrales donde danzaba serpientes en realce en aquella cantera desgastada. Las baldosas resonaban con sus pasos y hacían eco que llegaba a sus oídos marcando la amplitud de la estancia. Las antorchas en un hermoso tono rojo daban una luz azulada que creaba un ambiente de misterio cosa que no le sorprendió.

-Bienvenido Harry- Se oyó el retumbar de aquella voz fría y carente de algún sentimiento.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?- Soltó con tranquilidad

-Sigue caminando- Fue la orden que recibió y así lo hizo. Nada perdía siguiendo sus instintos y ellos dictaban que siguiera derecho.

Pronto se topó con una puerta casi de su altura y con un ligero empujón se abrió paso bajo el marco. Se encontró en un cuarto mucho más pequeño que la enorme antesala que había cruzado, estaba iluminada con una tenue luz amarillenta que se reflejaba en los ventanales tamaño pared que tenía a su lado.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- Aquella voz la escuchó cerca de sus ser, susurrando.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- Preguntó intentando localizar al otro que se escondía en algún lugar.

-Solo un mensaje, joven Potter- Y se materializó frente a sus ojos- Uno muy sencillo- Los ojos rojos del ser le miraban detalladamente. Una piel que simulaba ser tersa estaba adornada con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Por qué a mí?-

-Porque es para ti- Los labios que antes no existían se curvaron en una sonrisa- Solo para ti- Recalcó las palabras.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme? Desde ahora te digo que no pienso unirme a ti- Y esas palabras rompieron algo en su interior... Sintió en su estómago un vació y la sensación de algo helado recorriendo su garganta le hizo temblar...

-Oh ¡no!- Hizo un ademán de tragedia y pena- El joven me ha rechazado- Colocó una mano en su frente mientras la otra golpeaba su estómago- Ya, hablando en serio- su semblante cambio instantáneamente como si jamás hubiera hecho algo extraño en ese tiempo.

-Yo estoy hablando en serio. No tengo tiempo para tus juegos- Y con eso dio media vuelta.

-Pero no he dicho nada-

-Habla ya y pronto-

-En tres días atacaremos el colegio, tu casa... Hogwarts-

-¿Por qué me dices eso¿No es trabajo del espía?-

-¿Espía¿Qué sabes tú de él?- Entrecerró sus ojos a tal grado que solo eran un par de líneas rojas que resaltaban en su pálido rostro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré, Riddle?- Y sintió como el mago intentaba profanar su mente- Déjame en paz- Exclamó intentando por todos los medios no abrir su mente, recordando las pocas clases de Oclumancia que había llevado. Y como si las palabras fueran mágicas, el Lord le dejó en paz.

-Nos desviamos del tema- Pronunció como si nada – A lo que iba-

-¡Estas loco!-

-te sorprenderías de lo que soy. En tres días, en la orilla del lago que esta cerca del bosque, escucharás la señal. Acude. No pienses en faltar-

-¿Sabes que esto lo sabrá Dumbledore?-

-Haz lo que quieras. Tendrás que decir todo y entonces tú tendrás problemas y yo te daré otros cuantos de que preocuparte. Entres días Potter. No lo olvides- Y todo se volvió negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su razón le decía que debía de ir a soltar el chisme, pero el no era de esos. Una corazonada le hizo mentir y por miedo a lo que diría el director, acudió a su única alternativa... Severus Snape.

Salió prácticamente corriendo de la sala, el toque de queda ya había pasado y las sombras se ampliaban con la luz de la luna, y gracias a la gran suerte, el profesor hacia ronda nocturna muy cerca de la Torre, según el Mapa, y de fuerzas hizo un escándalo enorme con una armadura y siguió corriendo con la esperanza de que el hombre llegará pronto, cayó por las escaleras lastimándose un dedo de la mano.

-Sr, Potter. Demasiado importante el muchacho que no le importa que lo demás duerman- Soltó con sarcasmo el hombre mirando al joven tirado en el piso.

-Voldermot le descubrió, señor- Soltó por venganza el ojiverde sin pensarlo mientras se levantaba y miraba a Snape con cara dramática.

-¿Qué- qué ha dicho?- Tragó audiblemente mientras un ligero temblor se hacia presente en sus manos.

-Desgraciadamente- Siguió con su parodia- l a conexión esta noche se estableció de nuevo. Atacarán Hogwarts en tres días, al anochecer, le buscarán- Terminó sujetando su mano lastimada con una mueca de dolor que el profesor paso inadvertida.

-No mienta, Potter- El miedo se veía reflejado en sus ojos que temblaban a la luz de las antorchas.

-No jugaría con eso... Esta en riesgo la Orden... y mis compañeros "como si me importará..."- Bien... era una mentira a medias, la mitad era verdad, quizás una tercera parte... pero era divertido ver tan asustado al hombre.

-Hablemos con el director-

-Yo sólo- Bien, al final tendría que ver al anciano.

El trayecto fue cubierto con un silencio incómodo que solo se rompía por los pasos de ambos sobre el piso, un susurro tenue que marcaba la respiración poco controlada debido a los nervios que profesor, escuchaba los latidos acelerados de su corazón debido a la gran hazaña (que según él era hazaña) había hecho pocos minutos antes. A Harry le sorprendía que a pesar del miedo que embargaba al señor s rostro se mostraba impasible, como si ya estuviera preparado para ello.

-Ser espía significa ser descubierto algún día. Nunca pensé que fuera a mitad de la guerra- Suspiró tranquilamente Harry viendo la espalda del pasionista.

-Traicionar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado es la muerte segura- Y el silencio volvió a reinar.

-No le deseo ese castigo a nadie, profesor. A nadie, pero la vida es así- Dijo subiendo las escaleras del despacho del director, dejando atrás a un hombre confundido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tres días habían pasado y Severus Snape se dedicó a hacerle la vida de cuadritos después de descubrir, por boca del moreno, la mentira que le había dicho respecto al espía. Las clases de pociones eran un martirio para él ya que la mitad de los puntos perdidos, que eran una cantidad considerable, eran su culpa...

Llego la hora de la merienda y había varios aurores postrados en la puerta principal, otros tantos en las puertas del Gran Comedor y dos por ventana de tal forma que los alumnos se asustaron ante la seguridad que se había impuesto durante el día. Harry no había mencionado nada acerca de la propuesta del Lord porque pensaba asistir, quizás ese algo que le llenará el vació que no se había quitado desde aquel sueño real.

Y con la exactitud del reloj, cuando marco la tercera campanada de las 8 y el sol se terminaba de ocular, borrándose el último rayo de sol, el ataque llego. Sin piedad sobre las piedras del castillo cayó, haciendo temblar las paredes. Lo aurores se movilizaron creando protecciones en la puerta principal y sencillos en los ventanales mientras evacuaban al alumnado. Pero la armada de los mortífagos llegó con fuerza despiadada, tumbando cada barrera puesta y para alivio de profesores y aurores, la última barrera cayó cuando el último alumno se perdió en el laberinto de escaleras rumbo a su torre.

La mitad de los hombres de la Orden siguieron a los muchachos para sellar la entrada con el nuevo hechizo que Albus les había mostrado días antes. Dando instrucciones a los alumnos de 6to y 7mo grado para proteger a los menores, creando trasladores de emergencia por si no lograban detenerlos.

En la torre Gryffindor el alboroto era acallado por un Remus muy cansado.

-Muchachos, cálmense. ¡La calma ante todo!- Exclamaba para apaciguar los nervios- Necesitamos a los grados superiores protegiendo las habitaciones donde estarán los menores. Su prioridad son las vidas de sus compañeros. Encada habitación encontraran un traslador para 5 personas, se activaran en caso de que caigamos-

-¿Y cuál es su prioridad, profesor?- Un joven de 6to se adelanto al ver 11 aurores ahí, demasiados para una barrera, no eran tan tontos para necesitar tanta gente, estorbarían en la batalla que probablemente se desataría ahí.

-Ustedes, su seguridad y Harry-

-Profesor Lupín... –Se adelanto Ginny cortando el discurso- No es por ser mala o intentar ser importante pero...- calló dando dramatismo- Harry no esta con nosotros... ¿Qué están protegiendo?-

-No es verdad ¡Harry!- Gritó con desespere pero el muchacho no respondió- no puede ser-

Salió corriendo en dirección a donde Albus se encontraba intentando localizar el punto de aparición de los mortífagos y neutralizarlo con las barreras del colegio. Cundo localizó al director, con voz agitada y sin perder tiempo gritó:

-¡Harry desapareció!- Y las actividades se detuvieron...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había corrido junto con sus compañeros hacia la Sala Común siguiendo las indicaciones de los aurores que iban adelante y cubriendo la retaguardia de los leones, cuando en el cielo brillo la marca tenebrosa en azul, confundiéndose con la noche y Harry supo que esa, era la señal que tanto había esperado...

Sin intención de seguir en el cruce de do pasillos en cruz se perdió y de ahí utilizó todos los pasajes que conocía para poder llegar a los jardines... Tardó alrededor de 30 minutos regresas al Comedor donde los mortífagos ganaban terreno entre los aurores y como quien no quiere metió una zancadilla desde las sombras a un auror que le daba problemas a un tipo de negro y con eso desapareció por un hoyo en una de las puertas principales.

Afuera era una tranquilidad absoluta y con prisa de dirigió al lugar señalado, un hechizo paso rozando su cabeza y se movilizó más rápido, no quería que lo descubrieran.

Llegó 10 minutos después pero la orilla contraria a la que se supone leería llegar. La sensación de levitar se saco de su cabeza haciéndole voltear al piso y ver bajo sus pies el agua oscura del lago, su silueta dibujada en la sombra de la luna. Llegó a l orilla y cuando tocó tierra ante él se hizo presente Lord Voldemort, mago asesino y de ideales medio torcidos.

-Llegas un poco tarde-

-Díselo a tus seguidores. Tenían demasiados aurores estorbando y no podía avanzar-

-¿Y eso¿Desde cuando el-niño-que-vivió odia a los aurores que con tanto afán lo protegen?-

-Cuando quieres algo luchas por ello... ¿No lo hace usted?-

-Si , lo hago-

-¿Para qué me querías ver aquí en medio de un ataque?-

-Para matarte- Contestó mirando el cielo.

-Sin nadie que vea la batalla... De acuerdo. No es tu estilo, pero que más da- Contestó mientras sacaba su varita y le apuntaba.

-¿Piensas que puedes acabar con migo? No seas ingenuo-

-Acabemos con esto-Y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

-¿Una nueva técnica que te enseñó el anciano del director?- Rió sarcástico con una mueca al momento en que vio brillar una segunda gota en sus ojos.

-Jamás entenderás-

-Permíteme intentarlo- Se acercó al ojiverde quitando la varita de su mano- Déjame intentarlo- Y con la mano sujeto su muñeca, la atrajo violentamente hacía él y lo besó.

Harry se quedó atónito mientras los labios tibios de aquella persona acariciaban los suyos de una manera tierna, sin prisas, una lengua intentando abrirse paso en su boca. Intentó luchar contra él, pero la fuerza física que poseía no era suficiente para poder detenerlo... Con sus puños cerrados intentó apartarse, empujándolo lejos de él pero no logro nada mas que lastimarse el mismo.

El Lord separó a Harry y lo miró a los ojos intentando descifrar aquella mirada que le devolvía... su frágil cuerpo temblaba entre sus brazos y unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos.

-Eres el único que puede destruirme... Eres lo único por lo que pueden destruirme- Le susurró acariciando sus cabellos revueltos mientras aflojaba su abrazo.

-No sabía que era lo que deseaba- La voz salió quebrada de su garganta mientras sentía la fría distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-¿Y ya lo averiguaste¿Será, acaso, matarme?-

-No, no es matarte... No lo es...- Cerró sus esmeraldas evitando que salieran más lágrimas.

-¿Entonces?-

-Era esto- Y cerró de nuevo la distancia entre sus labios entreabriéndolos... invitando a la lengua de su acompañante explorar cada rincón de su boca, dándole lo que jamás espero entregarle... Era él, lo que necesitaba...

-"Es a ti a quien mi vida esperaba"- Pensó el joven mientras sentía la paz recorrer sus venas y calmar a su corazón... llenar el vació que se instaló en su estómago y reconfortándolo con la calidez de ese sencillo gesto que lo hizo sentirse completo por fin.

Lentamente sus labios se separaron quedando a una corta distancia donde sus alientos chocaban entre sí y el vaho que se desprendía de ellos.

-Te protegeré de todo. No juro no lastimarte, pero te aseguro que jamás te mentiré. Quédate a mi lado y gobierna con migo-

-¿Es eso una declaración de amor?- Preguntó el moreno mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tómalo como quieras- Un pequeño beso en los labios- Espero tu respuesta pronto- Y con eso se separó y convocó a sus mortífagos a la retirada.

-¡Espera!- Harry le sujeto por la manga de su túnica y le hizo girarse- ¿Puedo responderte¿Ahora?-

-Si el no es tu respuesta, ahora te daré más tiempo... si es sí, no hay vuelta atrás- Dijo mientras observaba a sus seguidores comenzar a llegar, unos cuantos heridos y aún faltaban.

-Si no hay vuelta atrás.. elijo este camino- Terminó abrazándolo con fuerza y recargando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre- elijo tenerte- Susurró

-...- El Lord acarició la cabeza del pequeño mientras sentía aquella muestra de cariño que hace mucho había dejado de saber que significaba- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa?-

-¿Me dejarías quedarme así, por siempre?-

Voldemort se limitó a acariciar la espalda del muchacho y cubrirlo con su capa negra desde su cabeza hasta los pies, lo tomo de los hombros y juntos esperaron a que los demás llegarán. Cuando hubo muchos reunidos finalmente habló.

-El trabajo aquí ha terminado. Un trabajo bien hecho. Dejen a lo heridos, saben que pasará con ellos. Ahora, movilícense fuera de aquí antes de que la falla en las protecciones se cierre- Y así pronto, todos aquellos hombres cansados, heridos y felices por haber cumplido la misión se fueron desapareciendo.

-La misión fue un éxito- Susurró Riddle al oído de Harry...

-¿Todo esto por mí?-

-Para ti, para este momento- Terminó abrazándolo y desapareciendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**3 Meses Después**

El terror se había apoderado del mundo al momento en que Albus Dumbledore no tuvo de otra que comunicar la noticia de la desaparición de Harry Potter bajo su protección. Nadie supo como, cuando y por qué el joven se había esfumado sin dejar una pista... o una huella para su localización. La esperanza del mundo mágico se había desvanecido con la brisa de la noche en que el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería fuera atacado por el ejercito de mortífagos.

Los continuos ataques en diferentes puntos del país habían menguado las pocas fuerzas que el equipo de aurores tenía al inicio del años. Miles y miles de decesos se presentaban día a día y eran pocos los nuevos hombres que se enlistaban a las filas de la lucha, muchos jóvenes inexpertos que querían defender su país, su familia... ancianos con experiencia en duelos pero ya cansados y dejados por la edad. Y mientras tanto, el ejercito de Lord Voldemort cada vez parecía más grande, más numeroso, muchos creían que no podrían ganar y por eso, tras una breve conciencia con su familia, se volvían magos oscuros al servicio del mago más poderoso de la época.

La Orden del Fénix, liderada por el viejo director de la escuela, se encontraba reunida en el mismo lugar desde el año pasado: Grinmuld Place No. 12. La reunión había sido de emergencia después de que el último ataque sucedido a 20 km de la principal ciudad, Londres, fuera una perdida de vidas por parte del Ministerio.

-Los nuevos mortífagos están mejor entrenados. No solo saben manejar la magia negra- Decía un anciano auror moreno- controlan los hechizos de la magia natura y la blanca, nuestras aurores están capacitados para repeler maldiciones y magia negra de tercer nivel, pero no para los mismo hechizos que nosotros usamos-

-Es por eso, que debemos entrenarlos desde ahora- Comenzó Albus- Debemos de fortalecer nuestras defensas y rogar por algún milagro y aparezca Harry-

-Tenemos que soportar hasta que regrese, es el único que puede acabar con él... ¿Noticia de dónde podría estar?- Remus suspiro con cansancio tras el crudo silencio que se formo tras esa pregunta- Lo necesitamos ahora.

-¿Qué noticias tenemos de Snape?-

-No se ha presentado en la escuela, no hay noticias tampoco de él- Comento Arthur que capitaneaba el grupo de defensa del colegio- Tengo la impresión de que nos ha abandonado-

-Hasta él sabe que ya no hay nada más que hacer- Soltó Fred Weasley, gemelo de George.

Un ruido alerto a la Orden, proveniente del exterior, aquel conocido ruido cuando la clave de acceso es dicha y la casa se muestra en su gloria.

-Alguien ha llegado-

-Ruego porque sea Severus con noticias- La matriarca de la familia Weasley salio presurosa de la sala y se dirigió a abrir la puerta

Un grito provino desde la sala. Con prisa muchos de los hombres se levantaron dispuestos a defender su integridad, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a una muy alterada Molly sujetando entre sus brazos el cuerpo malherido de Severus Snape, sangre manchando sus manos y su cara... su cara convertida en una mueva de dolor , su mandíbula apretada por el esfuerzo de evitar gritar y un temblor que no lograba controlar.

-¿Qué es esto?- Se aventuró a romper el silencio Ron, nuevo integrante de la Orden, de los más jóvenes e inexperto pero con valentía y coraje, rapidez y una mente de concentración.

-Potter... Apareció- fueron las palabras que salieron muy apenas de aquellos labios ensangrentados.

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron varias personas a la vez.

-...- Por toda respuesta, Severus estiro su cabeza dejando al descubierto su cuello que tenía varios cortes sencillos pero que formaban una palabra "Albus"

-¿Por qué habría Harry de comunicarse de esta forma?-

-Hay más... bajo... l-la ropa- Gimió lastimeramente mientras dejaba que uno de los que se encontraban cerca le desvistiera...

Poco a poco la ropa fue quitada del cuerpo entre gemidos de protesta, alguno que otro de dolor y muchos gruñidos por tener que soportar que muchos pares de ojos le vieran como dios tuvo la desfachatez de traerle al mundo. Cuando la ropa solo cubría la parte baja de su abdomen (por mandato de la digitad de Snape) el auror se levanto y Albus pudo acercarse al delgado cuerpo.

"Albus –Decía- La oscuridad reinará muy pronto. Harry"

Y para corroborar grabada, sobre la piel pálida del hombre, se hallaba una nueva marca tenebrosa trazada con hilos negros que hacían supurar las piel: La clásica marca ahora llevaba los ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo adornaba la serpiente y la calavera. La piel herida humeaba por le hechizo con que había sido lacerada.

-Si ya... se... entera-raron... ¿Quiere al-alguien ayudar-rme?-

-¿Te descubrió Voldemor?- Pregunto el director cuando las heridas habían sido curadas en su mayoría. Varios e estremecieron.

-No... no lo ha hecho, pero Potter si... Esta con él, ayer el Lord lo mostró a todos. Siempre ha estado con él. Tienen todo planeado. Atacaran en una semana. –Terminó con cansancio y un deje de tristeza.

-¿Hay algo más?-

-Si... Potter quiere que ese a su lado en la batalla. Dio 3 reglas: 1 Seré su escudo. 2 no me despegue de él. 3 no ayude a la Orden o allegados, reentiéndase, aurores y demás que estén en su contra.

-¿Tienes otra opción?-

-Si. Que ustedes se rindan. ¿No puede hacer algo para que la marca se quite?- Preguntó señalando su vientre.

-Es la marca oscura, la nueva marca oscura. Severus, será mejor que te marches. No pienso rendirme y perder esta guerra sin haber luchado. Estás muerto desde ahora. En cuento cruces esa puerta serás nuestro enemigo. Qué Merlín te bendiga, hija- Hizo la señal de la cruz sobre la cabeza del ex profesor y se fue, dejando a un muy acongojad Severus

-"¿Es el precio de ser un traidor¿Qué te abandone la única persona que creía en ti? Preferiría mil veces la muerte. Estúpido Potter"- Agarró su vestimenta y desapareció tras la puerta principal de la casa... Nadie lo vio... a nadie vio...

El tiempo pasaba rápido en la mansión de los Riddle y el día tan ansiado llego. La guerra se desató cerca de Hogsmeade. Miles de magos identificados o no, luchaban con furia defendiendo sus ideales. Muchos habían caído ya, sobre todo aquellos que los mortífagos consideraban "sangre sucia".

Entre escombros de casas que aún humeaban se posaban cuerpos sin vida de hombres caídos, de personas que condenadas por su valor, yacías postrados, sin vida... no muertos con el simple Avada, no... Muertos de tortura, después de que flaqueaban, su debilidad era tomada y pronto, encarnizaban en vida el infierno que podía otorgar Lord Voldemort a aquellos que no estaba a su servicio.

Sangre derramada, cuerpos mutilados y gritos agónicos reinaban en el ambiente, un canto a los oídos de dos amantes que luchaban, que atormentaban a sus contrincantes con complejos maleficios en parsel, no había defensa y eran imparables, juntos. Uno al lado del otro avanzaban lentamente por el terreno, limpiando de estorbos su camino, fueran mortífagos, fueran aurores, fueran niños o lo que fueran, su único objetivo... Albus Dumbledore

El director de la máxima casa de estudios Mágicos se hallaba en medio de una batalla contra un agotado Lucius Malfoy, no... la edad no hacia mella en un interés por vencer al anciano director, pero desgraciadamente, por más viejo que fuese... Albus era un mejor mago que cualquiera que estuviera ahí... a menos de que...

-Quítate- Se oyó y Malfoy cayó muerto en los píes del anciano que giro rápidamente para ver con horror los ojos verdes de Harry mirarle con un odio inmenso en sus pupilas.

Potter había decidido que era hora de terminar aquel trágico cuadro, le encantaba torturar pero ya estaba cansado. Camino hacia su objetivo, seguro de que su amante le seguiría sin objeción. Mató a Lucius y acorralo al viejo de barbas blancas frente a él.

-Cuanto tiempo, director- Comenzó su platica- ¿No le agrada verme?-

-¿Qué te hicieron, Harry¿Por qué nos traicionaste?-

-Ah ¡no! Yo no traicione a nadie- Sonrió- Solo seguí mis instintos. Solo por usted no iba a vivir amargado toda mi vida por mi sueño frustrado ya que tenía que matar a alguien. Claro que no. Tengo derecho a vivir mi vida. Y el me lo otorgó... y cumplió mi sueño-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es tiempo de terminar esto. Es tiempo de entrar a una nueva era. ¡El Mundo Mágico se Postrará Ante Nosotros!- Exclamó con regocijo mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Verdad, Tom?-

-mmm... lo que gustes, Harry- Lord Voldemort se hallaba a la derecha del pelinegro sujetando su cintura mientras que con la otra mano seguía torturando a unos cuantos aurores que se habían puesto delante de ellos...

-¿Dónde esta Snape?-Preguntó Harry buscando con la mirada a su nueva mascotita- Cuando lo encuentre... ah. Pero si allí esta- Se movió como una sombra entre los peleadores y pronto sujeto la espalda del hombre- ¿Qué te dije, Snape?-

-...- Se estremeció al escuchar el frío susurro de su nombre en su espalda- que me mantuviera cerca-

-Exacto ¿y qué estás haciendo a 5 meros de mí?-

-Estoy cerca- Soltó con ironía

-No te hagas el listo, Snape... Sabes que vas a ser el que más sufra de estos hombres y se enterase ¿cierto?- Tras eso, Harry se giró hacia donde Voldemort sostenía una guerra de miradas con Albus, asegurándose de que el ex profesor le siguiera a cada paso y esquivara miles de maleficios dirigidos hacia su persona.

Cuando llegaron junto al Dark Lord Severus tenía varias cortadas en las mejillas y en cierta parte del trayecto, como al mentor 2, había perdido la mitad de su capa. Su respiración era agitada y temblaba por la magia que había utilizado protegiendo al inútil mocoso que tenía delante... Sus negros ojos se posaron en una figura conocida. Su antiguo jefe estaba parado ahí, sin protección alguna mirándole con odio. Bajo su mirada avergonzado y apretó con fuerza su varita, como odiaba ese escrutinio que Potter le hacia cada vez que le miraba.

-Creo que ya conoces al Profesor Dumbledore, Severus- Por fin, la voz del oscuro mago se hizo notar entre la multitud de gritos de guerra que se distribuían en el lugar.

-Severus Snape está muerto, Tom- Corrigió el anciano mirando a la figura que temblaba a la derecha de su Harry.

-¿Muerto?- Comenzó el ojiverde- Oh, que lastima. Oíste eso, Snape. Te han olvidado. No te reconocen. ¿Es esto lo que buscabas¿No valer nada para nadie? – Tom soltó una carcajada muy fuerte- Te odian tanto que han declarado tu muerte aún cuando sabían que estabas vivo, y muy vivo debería decir- Con regocijó vio como la ira y la deliciosa sensación de venganza aparecía en el cuerpo del pocionista- Átalo-

Severus no sabía por que dolía tanto. Se había forzado a creer que esto sucedería al paso que iba todo, que tendría que estar del lado del Lord para defender a la Orden, pero nunca espero que doliera tanto la indiferencia que mostraba su mentor, su único amigo, la única persona que había confiado en él. Dolía. Y sin pensarlo, siguió las ordenes de Potter sin pensarlo dos veces, el odio y la ira nublaban su pensar y solo quería hacerle sufrir a ese anciano todo el dolor por el cual había atravesado para ser el maldito espía de la estúpida Orden del Fénix, solo para que al final... lo dieran por muerto.

-¿Qué haces, Severus? No podré escapar si atas tan fuerte- Susurró entre dientes el viejo al oído de Snape.

-Arrégleselas usted mismo. Es un mago, pedazo de idiota- y apunto con la varita a su garganta.

-¿Ves lo que ocasionas, Albus, viejo amigo? La única persona que te podría ayudar te odia tanto que no escucha de razones. Tsk tks tks-

-¿Por qué Harry¿Por qué nos abandonaste?-

-¿Yo¿Abandonarlos? Fueron ustedes quienes me abandonaron en el mismo momento en que dejaron el estúpido mundo sobre mis hombros, pero apareció Tom –su mirada se encontró con la escarlata de su amante- y todo fue diferente- Tomó su mano.

-Deja de ponerte romántico que estamos en medio de una batalla- Riddle reviró los ojos mientras acariciaba el mentón del menor y lo abrazaba, juntando sus cuerpos y sus mentes.

-¿Haces el honor?- Pronunció mientras acariciaba su nariz con la suya, frotándolas y dándoles calor. Harry sonrió

-¿De qué?- lo miro con ojos llenos de amor.

-De matarlo ¿de qué más va a ser?-

-mmm... los dos- Contestó sintiendo la mano del Lord acariciar su mejilla para después sentir la boca de Tom invadiendo la suya.

Los dientes mordían sus labios y su lengua a un paso lento y delicioso, Harry había posado sus manos en el pecho del hombre para poyarse y Tom, el simplemente lo mantenía junto a él, abrazado, mientras dominaba el juvenil cuerpo del muchacho. Un gemido por parte del moreno murió ahogado en el beso... Momento que el Lord tomó para separarse.

-La nueva era del mundo mágico a llegado. Vívela, Albus- Y con eso ambos apuntaron directo al corazón del anciano y con una sencilla maldición creada por Slytherin, lo mataron, dejando su alma encerrada en un pequeño collar que dieron a Snape para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

-¡ALBUS¡NO MUERAS¡RESISTE!- Gritó con una sonrisa en los labios el antiguo maestro mientras pateaba el cuerpo del anciano.

Todos los aurores entraron el shock al enterarse que el más sabio de los mago había sido vencido y estaba muriendo, momento que aprovecharon los mortífagos para someterlos. Desde la colina donde algún día se meció la Casa de los Gritos, Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter observaban como la última resistencia era sometida bajo el yugo de despiadados hombres sedientos de venganza, tomados de las manos.

-Que bello escenario- Susurró Tom- ¿No lo crees, pequeño?-

-No es de mi agrado, pero puedo soportarlo- Y el último rayo del amanecer se filtro entre las ruinas de un pueblo que existió... a lo lejos se veía Hogwarts derrumbarse piedra a piedra entre una nube de polvo.

El sueño de 4 magos era, ahora, el de 2...

La Nueva Era comenzó bajo el reinado de dos poderosos magos, dos almas destinadas a matarse entre ellas, pero transformaron su destino, haciendo que la vieja adivina, que había trazado su destino, se equivocara una vez más en su fatídica predicción.

Años oscuros siguieron en la Tierra...

Los muggles sufrieron la guerra de los magos, pero no la ira de los dioses. Solo aquellos que se atrevían a mostrar algún poder mágico eran desterrados del pueblo y luego, asesinados en alguna parte por los cazadores. Una política se creo en ambos mundos... mientras ellos no intervinieran en su mundo y no tuvieran magia, nada les pasaría...

Un alma en pena jamás renació...

Severus Snape se mantuvo fiel a sus señores. Se encargaba de la clase de Artes Oscuras en el nuevo colegio y jamás perdió de vista el collar que cargaba en su pecho donde, si mirabas fijamente, podrías ver a un par de ojos azules mirarte con tristeza. Se sentía orgulloso de portar el alma del ser más despreciable del mundo, un manipulador viejo que creía que podía con todo. Cuando falleció dejo a cargo, el pequeño dije, de su mejor alumno y pupilo para que siguiera mostrándole lo que el mundo mágico era ahora y seguiría siempre.

El amor surge donde menos lo esperabas...

Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) y Harry James Potter (el-niño-que-vivió) gobernaron con mano dura y tiranía a los sangre sucia que sobrevivieron la guerra. Se amaron hasta el final de sus días... entre riñas, gritos y peleas tiránicas reinaron, uno junto al otro... Una era que las generaciones siguientes llamaron "Era Pura"... un amor que los centauros catalogaron como "Amor Oscuro"

Y el mundo mágico floreció entre rosas negras y espinas...

_**FIN**_

**17/02/06 5:36 pm **

**18/02/06 3:42 pm weee... aquí les dejo esta hisotria medio maniaca de como me pinta esta cosa del futuro XD ay, k idiota sonó... pero weno... Con un fondo músical de un canal dodne pasan videos de los BSB y las Space Girls O.o me despido, no sin antes decir... REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**_Devi Riddle Black de Lupin _**

**Miembro del Clan Riddle**

**Mortífaga Aprendíz**


End file.
